The Known World
See also: Known Universe The Universe is a large place. Most of it will forever be unknown. Always out of reach of the species and factions of the known world. But this small part at lest has been tamed. Made up of a multitude of races, factions, organizations and groups the Known World spans a multitude of worlds, galaxies and clusters. From small dwarf galaxies to the massive clusters of the Centri and Pandora Cluster. The World The Known World consists of four major areas and several minor ones. The Centri Cluster, Pandora Cluster, Hune Republic and The Neeran Empire makes up the large majority of all locations and population of the world. Between the major areas of civilizations there are the Relay stations. Dwarf galaxies outside of the clusters themselves that act as highway stations, and pockets of civilization in the emptiness of space, on the Navigators Guild Relay Network. The Relay Network spanning all of the known space so as to allow safe faster than light travel between the different areas. The Centri Cluster The Centri Cluster is a mid to large sized galaxy cluster that is home to the core Factions. The cluster is far from united and great wars have often been fought between the many Factions that makes their home in the cluster. Currently five Factions share control of the cluster. The Dominion of Royal Houses. A thousand nations under one name. The Dominion, as it is more commonly known, is made up of hundreds of smaller sub nations or "Houses" that all are collectively known as the Dominion of Royal Houses. Strength of arms is the only true ruler in the Dominion and those who are to weak to rule are displaced by those with the strength to do so. War between Houses is common and expected. In a philosophy that steel sharpens steel. The Terran Alliance of Confederated Systems. Rigid Democracy and bureaucracy. Those are among the first worlds to come to mind when one thinks the Terran Alliance. With a mind for the future they safeguard the rights and live of their citizen with ever more advanced technology. Technology they jealously guard from all who would attempt to steal it from them or attempt to invent themselves. The Rovinar Federated Assembly. Pragmatism and knowledge. The Rovinar have always been the more pragmatic of the Factions. Attempting to steer the Factions together for the best of all with various results. Yet they have their secrets. Secrets that may start to come to be revealed as their population start to feel the effect of genetic degradation The Krath Union. Oh so little is known about the Union despite the long years they've lived in the Centri Cluster. With a desire for secrecy to the point paranoia and a population made up entirely of shapeshifters it is truly a wonder that Union does not have more enemies than it does. Their technology also widely differes from other Faction technology, to what degree remains unclear. The Kavarian Imperium. Once they where giants. Their Super Heavy Cruisers unmatched. Their fleets as numerous as the stars. Now they are controlled. Restricted for fear of what they could do. Masters of mass production the Imperium is a Corporatocracy in all but name. Ran by the largest mega corporation in the world, Iratar, as a puppet state for the rest of the factions. The Pandora Cluster The Crossroad of the universe and home to the weakest Faction in the world. The Pandora Cluster like all clusters is teeming with galaxies and worlds, even if not as large as the Centri Cluster, but has none the less been left mostly to it's own devices. The fallout of the Faction Wars and the following stagnation and isolationism among the Factions meant the region go to develop on it's own. With each world being independent on its own. This would later change during the infamous Second Neeran War as the Pandora Cluster Combined Government was officially recognized by the Factions as a legitimate government The Pandora Cluster Combined Government. The PCCG is a loose alliance of worlds and systems in the Pandora Cluster. It's force scattered among many worlds and it's unity far from secure. Yet as young and weak as it is the new Faction is steadily growing in power as more systems join it's government and it can organize itself. Given time it will certainly be a force to match any Faction. If given time... The Hune Republic The Hune Republic cluster has no name. It is simply known by the name of the Faction that controls it. The Hune Republic. All other species that once inhabited the Republic having been killed off by the Hune. However the Hune are not alone in their cluster for outside forces have also made the Republic cluster their home. The Hune Republic. The Republic is the single most largest, most powerful and most populated Faction in conventional Faction Space. They are also among the oldest with the Republic itself being several thousands of years old. Having pioneered Faction Plasma technology and submitted the population to extensive genetic modification and eugenics breeding programs. Xenophobia runs rampant in their society with one exception The Neeran Isolationists. Deep within Republic controlled territory there is a part of space where no one is allowed to go. For those that go do not return. Thousands of years ago the Neeran race split in two following a socio-political schism. One of those groups settled in the center of what would be the Republic. Living a nomadic life in space the Neeran population spend their lives aboard extremely massive space ships. Unlike anything that Faction can make. They do not seek the outside world with the exception of the Republic, who they maintain a defensive alliance with and conduct some trade with. Other The South Reach League. The Shallan Federation. The Norune Cooperative. The Neeran Empire The Neeran Empire. Client race Client race Client race Client race Category:Maps